


Library Musings

by Justicegirl66



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Heiji for like a second, Kaito breaks into Shinichi's house a lot, Kaito likes to draw on mugs with Sharpie, M/M, One Shot, Shinichi had a quiet week for once, Shinichi has a really stupid system for ordering his books, kaishin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicegirl66/pseuds/Justicegirl66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quiet week Shinichi can finally sit down and relax, that is until Kaito breaks in determined to disrupt his reading time. Magic tricks and hot chocolate soon follow and then comes the near impossible task of working out the shelving system in the Kudo library. But it can't be that complicated, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Musings

It had been a very slow week crime wise Shinichi realised when the weekend came around and he didn't have any outstanding paperwork to finish up. There had only been a robbery and a hit and run and both were finished up rather quickly and so he decided that for his first free Saturday in a while he would spend his day at home and finish reading that new book he had bought quite a while ago. That was until a certain magician decided that today would be a great day to break into the Kudo residence to show his boyfriend his new magic trick.  
“I do have something called a door you know” Shinichi said sarcastically  
“Doors are over-rated” Kaito said with a shit-eating grin on his face “And anyway, you would get bored if I didn't do something to keep you on your toes!” Kaito pranced round to stand in-front of the chair that Shinichi was sat in and made his book disappear, much to the detectives chagrin.  
“So, what brings you here today or did you just come to make my stuff disappear” Shinichi said with an eye roll  
“Nope! I came to show you one of the Great Toichi Kuroba's magic tricks re-mastered!” He beamed, making doves and confetti appear from no-where. Shinichi sighed with a fond expression before getting up off his seat and walking to the door  
“Hot chocolate?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend who nodded eagerly, before walking out of the library and down to the kitchen, leaving Kaito to his own devices.  
After the magician cleaned up his trick from the library floor he walked around the room, looking over the shelves  
“I wonder where he put the Arsene Lupin books” Kaito mused out loud while he wondered around the library. After a few minutes of briefly glancing over the aged spines of the books, his boyfriend entered the room once more, carrying a blue mug most likely filled with coffee and a purple one with a monocle drawn in black Sharpe filled with hot chocolate. He passed the purple mug over to the messy haired boy and sat back down in his favourite chair.  
“So? Going to show me yet?” the teen detective said with a fond smile. Without replying Kaito took a long sip of his hot chocolate before standing back in front of his boyfriend. With a smirk which resembled KID's, Kaito started making cards and doves appear from no-where.  
“3, 2, 1!” with a flourish the magician spun around and when he turned a full circle and faced his boyfriend once more, his whole body had disappeared.  
“....” Shinichi was silent for a moment before smirking “When do you bring that mirror in here?”  
“Whatever are you talking about Metantei?” Kaito said with a bored expression  
“You made those doves and cards appear to direct my attention elsewhere, then when you span around you grabbed a mirror from somewhere and put it in front of your body so it would reflect the books on the shelf at the other side of the room, thus making your body appear to have disappeared”  
Kaito gave a resigned sigh “You know it's more fun when you don't unpick the magicians trick you know, I guess this is what I get from dating a detective, your always so analytical of everything” and once again the KID like smirk appeared on the messy haired boy's face “And the mirrors been here for two weeks, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed!” Kaito sat down on the chair opposite Shinichi and took a few gulps of his now lukewarm hot chocolate before suddenly jumping up back out of the chair, causing Shinichi to nearly spit out his coffee in shock.  
“THAT'S IT!” he shouted, mouth contorted into a triumphant smile before looking back at his now chocking boyfriend “Jeez your shelving system is so stupid, why can't you just put your books in alphabetical order like everyone else!”  
After getting over his coughing fit, Shinichi glared at Kaito “Excuse me for not being conventional. Now what book was you looking for?”  
“The Lupin books I bought you to try and get you to stop being such a Sherlockian and come to the dark side. Now anyway back to what I was saying before, I figured out your stupid shelving system and found out where my precious books have been stowed away! Now I shall present my deductions” Kaito said triumphantly which emitted another eye roll from the teen detective “Alright so... Because my alter ego the immortal and brilliant Kaitou KID is based of the gentleman thief Arsene Lupin I figured that the books would be near your alter ego Conan's book and by Conan I mean Conan Doyle, and I know that your precious Sherlock Holmes books will take pride of place in this library so are somewhere easy to access from everywhere so are somewhere near the centre. Now I know they are near the Sherlock Holmes books but where exactly? Well, since I'm older than you and thus came first, you would think that the books that represent me are on the left, BUT, because they are both Western books they read from right to left, so they should be on the right hand side!” With a spring in his step Kaito walked over to the shelf and triumphantly pulled out the first of the Arsene Lupin books “Elementary my dear Tantei”  
Shinichi looked on in shock that his boyfriend had managed to figure out exactly where he had put them, and the reasons why he had put them there. Once that subsided however he was once again quick to challenge the magician. “How did you know that they wouldn't be near Edogawa Ranpo's books? I was Edogawa Conan after all”  
“Well I thought that as well at first but then I remembered something that Doyle's books have that his haven't... namely a crossover! There's a Lupin – Sherlock crossover and no doubt you'd have put that crossover in between the two sets of books!” as if to prove his point he walked over and pulled out said crossover “See!?” Kaito walked back over to his chair and opened the first Lupin book “Well? Didn't you want to spend today reading that book? Get to it then!”  
Shinichi silently marvelled over just how smart his boyfriend was and how he still had that annoying ability to seemingly read his mind with so much ease. With a smile he settled down to start the book, not wanting to boost the magician/thief's ego anymore by telling him it was a book about thieves.

O_^

About half an hour into him reading his book Kaito was already bored senseless. Saying he would let Shinichi read his book and actually managing to be quiet until he finished were two different things and as much as he loved Lupin, the ones he bought for the library were in Japanese and he was really in the mood to read the original French ones at the minute and so he had left the library in search of something more fun to do. After delivering the mugs to the kitchen and wondering around for a bit he found himself in-front of Shinichi (and his) bedroom. He walked in and after a while of lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling he decided that since he didn't have a certain surprisingly private detective looming over him for once he would have a look through Shinichi's draws, namely that one draw in his bedside table that he always made extra sure Kaito didn't root through. With a KID like smirk he hopped up and opened the draw, and was shocked at what he found in there. It was completely empty bar one item, a copy of Herlock Sholmes vs Arsene Lupin (Kaito still laughs at the pitiful attempt at not using Doyle's character but using him at the same time to this very day). With extreme curiosity, Kaito picks up the book and flicks through it. What he sees however, one again is not what he expected. The book is the Japanese translated version, as he expected, but what he didn't expect was the notes sprawled across the pages and the yellow highlighter covering them. Each page had been painstakingly highlighted, analysed and then noted down and on closer inspection he found the notes to be all about him, or mainly KID's, escapades at his heists, even the ones Shinichi, or at that time Conan, hadn't even attended. After reading through a couple of pages he heard Shinichi calling him from the library, probably only just realising Kaito had left knowing how engrossed he gets in books. With one last loving smile towards the book he closed it and set it back down in the draw before turning and skipping back down to the library, vowing to go back and read the notes in the book in detail at a later date when he had more time, maybe next month when he goes to visit Heiji in Osaka for a bit. He already couldn't wait! A smile of anticipation appeared on his face and he shouted, “Coming Shin-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've posted on here and the first for this fandom, even though I have been watching dc for a good few years now. Hope you enjoyed it! O_^


End file.
